1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agent for and a method for treating peptic ulcers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various investigations on the causes of and therapy for peptic ulcers have led to the conclusion that there is no single cause of peptic ulcers, but a number of factors participate in the cause. It is, however, generally accepted that peptic ulcers are caused mainly by two important factors, one factor (the so called "aggressive factors") being typically exemplified by a volume and acid concentration of gastric juice (acid, pepsin, volume, etc.) and the other factor (the so called "defensive factors") being the reduction of the defensive capability of the mucous membranes of the stomach and adjoining digestive tract, typically shown by the metabolism of the gastric mucous membrane. In other words, the cause of peptic ulcers is considered to lie in an unbalance between the aggressive factors and the defensive factors. Accordingly, various therapeutic agents for treating peptic ulcers have previously been developed and used appropriately depending on the causes of the peptic ulcers.
Conventional treating agents for peptic ulcers can be classified as follows depending on the causes of peptic ulcers.
1. Inhibitor type agents against aggressive factors: Anti-acids (e.g., sodium bicarbonate, aluminum compounds), Anti-pepsin agents (e.g., aluminum sucrose sulfate), Anticholinergic agents (e.g., atropin sulfate). PA1 2. Promotor type agents for defensive factors: Agents for protecting, or promoting the regeneration of, the mucous membranes (e.g., gefarnate, glutamine, vitamin U, aluminum sucrose sulfate).
Therapeutic agents acting simultaneously on the above two important factors, aggressive and defensive, are ideal in the therapy of peptic ulcers, but the only agents of this kind available at present are aluminum sucrose sulfate and inorganic aluminum salts. However, aluminum sucrose sulfate has a strong characteristic as a mucosa-protecting agent, and inorganic aluminum salts do not exhibit a definite mucosa-protecting activity. It has, therefore, been intensively desired to develop therapeutic agents which will act strongly on these two factors.